Seals for protecting driveshafts have long been known in the art. Such seals are necessary to prevent external elements, such as, water, dirt, or salt from intruding into the driveshaft, thereby causing premature wear or corrosion of the system, and system dynamic imbalance.
This invention relates generally to a seal for a double-tube xe2x80x9cslip-in-tubexe2x80x9d splined driveshaft. The concept of a double-tube xe2x80x9cslip-in-tubexe2x80x9d splined driveshaft is relatively new. Applicant owns U.S. Pat. No. 6,279,221 (xe2x80x9cthe ""221 patentxe2x80x9d), issued Aug. 28, 2001, for a double-tube xe2x80x9cslip-in-tubexe2x80x9d vehicle driveshaft, which is hereby incorporated in full by reference. A double-tube xe2x80x9cslip-in-tubexe2x80x9d splined driveshaft comprises first and second members each having splined portions. The second member is telescopically resident within the first member, and the splined portion of the first member cooperates with the splined portion of the second member. In such manner, the first and second members cooperatively form the driveshaft. The cooperating splined portions of the first and second members allows external elements to protrude into the double-tube splined driveshaft at the location of the intermeshing splines.
A sealing system and method for a double-tube xe2x80x9cslip-in-tubexe2x80x9d splined driveshaft is required to prevent such external elements from getting into the driveshaft at the splined cooperating portions of the driveshaft.
It is in general an object of the invention to provide a sealing system and method to protect a double-tube xe2x80x9cslip-in-tubexe2x80x9d vehicle driveshaft from premature wear or corrosion.
In one aspect, this invention provides a seal for a driveshaft, wherein the driveshaft comprises first and second members each having splined portions, the second member is telescopically engaged with the first member, and the splined portion of the first member cooperates with the splined portion of the second member thereby allowing the first and second members to cooperatively form the driveshaft. The seal comprises a first splined inner-portion having a first diameter, and a second splined inner-portion having a second diameter. The first diameter of the first splined inner-portion of the seal is larger than the second diameter of the second splined inner-portion of the seal. At least a part of the splined portion of the first member is resident within the first splined inner-portion of the seal. Likewise, at least a part of the splined portion of the second member is telescopically resident within the second splined inner-portion of the seal.
In another aspect, this invention provides a seal for a double-tube splined driveshaft. The seal comprises a first splined inner-portion having a first diameter, and a second splined inner-portion having a second diameter. The first diameter of the first splined inner-portion of the seal is larger than the second diameter of the second splined inner-portion of the seal. The first and second splined inner-portions of the seal are each adapted to be fitted around at least a part of splined portions of separate respective tubes of a double-tube telescopically resident splined driveshaft.
In yet another aspect, this invention provides a method of attaching a seal to a driveshaft. The method comprises providing a driveshaft comprising first and second members each having splined portions. The second member is telescopically resident within the first member. The splined portion of the first member cooperates with the splined portion of the second member thereby allowing the first and second members to cooperatively form the driveshaft. Next, a seal is provided comprising a first splined-inner portion having a first diameter, and a second splined-inner portion having a second diameter. The first diameter of the first splined inner-portion is larger than the second diameter of the second splined inner-portion. Then the first splined inner-portion of the seal is fitted around at least a part of the splined portion of the first member. Finally, the second splined inner-portion of the seal is fitted around at least a part of the splined portion of the second member.
The present invention, together with further objects and advantages, will be best understood by reference to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.